Boundless Energy
by TsukiNova
Summary: Being immortal can give you a lot of benefits. For one, you're usually hyperactive; full of energy and always ready to go. For the person with immortality, this is usually a pro. For their lover, it's usually a con. But who's to say they can't meet in the middle? ::Oneshot, PitxLink LinkxPit lemon::


Pit pushed open the door to his room in the Smash Manor, bounding past a bewildered Link and leaping up into the air before fluttering his wings and landing on his back on their plush bed. He looked up at the ceiling breathlessly with a wide smile.

"Wow, _someone _sure is excited." Link turned on his heel to face the hyper brunette. "What's the occasion? They put extra powdered sugar on your french toast this morning?"

Pit laughed at his lover before replying, "Nope! I just did one thousand, three hundred forty-two point eight feet in a Home-Run Contest! That's a record~!"

"_Alright! _Way to go, little angel!" The teen slapped his boyfriend a high-five. Pit settled back down into the bed, sprawling out with a sigh. "You never run out of energy, Pit...I swear. How do you go that long?"

The angel chuckled. "Not so sure myself. One of the perks of being immortal, I guess. Although, I'm starting to feel the burn in my back and my shoulders..." And it was the truth. His back felt sore now that he had time to think about it. He rolled over onto his stomach to try and put less stress on his shoulders, but it didn't work as well as he thought it might.

"Sounds like someone needs a massage?" Link offered.

"Nahh. It'll go away."

"Oh, come on. You know you want it."

Pit grinned. "Fine." He knew Link gave the absolute _best _massages. He laid his head down on his arms, feeling the coolness of his chocolate locks against his skin, and closed his eyes as he felt Link straddle him. Skilled hands caressed his shoulders with ease, and he could feel the soreness being worked out of his muscles, gradually but slowly. _"Mmmn..." _He moaned subconsciously. "Gods, I love you..."

Link snickered. "See? You really do need this...having boundless energy is great, but having downtime as well is even better."

Pit was hardly listening. He was in heaven. Suddenly, Link's fingers moved to the base of his wings and caressed the soft skin gently but firmly. Pit groaned in delight, and his wings burst open to full span. "Link...holy crap!" The blonde smiled genuinely at his progress. He continued rubbing there for a few minutes before massaging the area of skin between his wings with one hand, and stroking one of the feathery appendages with his other, alternating between both of Pit's wings. He himself enjoyed how the soft down felt underneath his fingers...and it amazed him how beautiful his lover was.

"You know what would _really _be nice?" Pit whispered mischeviously.

"No, what?"

"If you did that...somewhere _else..._"

It took Link a second to get the hint, and he was more than happy to comply. He gently flipped the angel over and pecked him softly, their lips colliding in nothing more than a heartfelt, innocent kiss. But for Pit, it was everything. Suddenly, the thought took on a whole new meaning as Link rubbed between his legs through the cloth of his boyshorts. He let a cry fall from his lips as he grabbed onto Link's arm and rocked his hips. "N-no..." He moaned. "Let me..." He pushed Link backwards onto the bed and hovered over him, pulling down his shorts and leaving his underwear on as the Hylian did the same.

Link cried out as his angel pushed his clothed member against his own repeatedly, dry-humping him, and he arched his back up off the bed, pulling Pit into a beautiful kiss, and keened softly as the angel's mouth latched onto his. Pit felt the vibration go into his mouth; his hands got tangled in the Hylian's tawny hair as he continued to drink in the beautiful sounds the Hylian was emitting and rocked his hips up against his love's.

Before they knew it, their fingers were interlocked and their thrusts were erratic, and they both reached orgasm at seperate times: Link came first, arching his body and moaning long and loud in a haze of bliss. Pit followed, clinging to the swordsman as his wings trembled and he climaxed with a satisfied groan, cumming through his underwear. Link caught his release on all five of his slender fingers and licked it off, reveling in the unique taste of his lover's seed.

"_Nnhh...that was great..." _Pit whispered. "I think I needed that more than I thought. Now..._let's go lift some weights~!" _He hopped right out of bed, but not before bestowing a playful peck on Link's little nose. He hitched up his shorts and bolted off out the door and down the hallway.

Link simply connected his palm with his forehead and sighed.


End file.
